Cazador Cazado
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Itachi y Naruto tienen su propio punto de vista sobre su relacion, pero tal vez solo Kyubi sepa la verdad.                                                  a href / download video from youtube/a
1. Cazador Cazado

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Naruto no es mío, así que esto solo es un fanfictión para compartir con todos.

**Parejas:** Naruto-Itachi.

**Resumen: **Naruto e itachi tienen sus propios puntos de vista sobre su relación, aunque tal vez solo el Kyubi puede saber el final de su historia.

Punto de vista de Naruto.

_Punto de vista de Itachi._

**Punto de vista de Kyubi.**

**Cazador Cazado **

**Autor: Mireya Humbolt.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Como y cuando fue que sucedió,**

**Ya no lo recuerdo yo,**

**Pero el me dejo su maldición,**

**Para volver a su sueño eterno.**

Seguí caminando por la orilla del río, hacia mucho tiempo que he dejado de ver mi reflejo, no quiero ver unos ojos muertos, sin esperanzas, los mismos que solo muestran odio y dolor, tampoco me gusta ver las incontables cicatrices que cubren mi rostro, cada una ganada en combate, cada una un muerto que me sigue desde que empecé a seguirle como un fiel perro.

_Cansado, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado para levantarme he ir en su búsqueda, cansado de insultarle, de humillarlo, cansado de ver sus ojos sin vida, los mismos que lograban despertar en mi los mas oscuros y bajos deseos, así como los mas puros y divinos, si por que aunque todos lo duden yo tengo sentimientos, los mismo que solo el en mi despertó._

**Quisiera conocer la respuesta,**

**De porque el me eligió,**

**Para ser primero su presa,**

**Y después el cazador.**

Todo era tan sencillo antes, me gustaba tanto subir a las copas de los árboles para recibir los rayos del sol, o estar sobre la cabeza del cuarto Hokage para admirar el paisaje, para soñar que algún dia también mi rostro estaría entre los defensores de mi aldea, pero solo eran sueños, los mismo que se rompieron cuando el llego.

_Puedo recordar vagamente los años que había pasado junto a mi compañero, siempre ocultos, atentos, acechando, listos para la batalla, esperando con ansias al siguiente objetivo, llevando a cabo el complicado plan que nos otorgaría el poder absoluto, la misión era de las mas fáciles, sabia que eñ objetivo era demasiado confiado, un niño tonto, lleno de sueños e ilusiones, alguien fácil de engañar._

**No puedo comprender sus pensamientos,**

**Es un enigma que me cautivo,**

**Mas ya es tarde para conocerlos,**

**Una decisión he tomado hoy.**

Al principio me invadió el miedo, conocía o creía conocer sus intenciones para conmigo, pero con el paso de los días y la convivencia me permitió ver una faceta que nadie mas conoció, y sin pensarlo, ni ser conciente de ello, deje que tomara un lugar dentro de mi corazón, sin poder evitarlo, ni querer hacerlo, lo acepte como algo mas que un amigo.

_Lo vigile por varias semanas, hasta memorizar cada uno de sus gestos, tonos de voz, incluso descubrí cuales eran las verdaderas sonrisas de las falsas, pero no podía descubrir sus pensamientos, no lograba adivinar sus movimientos, sus emociones, era tan impredecible en los momentos críticos, jamás supe que me motivo para mostrarme, para hablarle, no comprendo por que sentía tanta necesidad de ver a través de su mascara, tanta necesidad que no me percate en que momento perdí la mía._

**En que momento caí en sus redes?,**

**Cuando su abrazo mi voluntad venció?,**

**Cuando fue que sus palabras,**

**Engañaron a mi joven corazón?.**

Todo era tan perfecto, tenia su encanto nuestra relación, en el dia era el ninja ruidoso y travieso, pero por las noches me convertía en un traidor, si lo admito, soy un traidor por dejarle vivir después de todos los crímenes que cometió, por permitirle abrazarme cuando a matado familias completas por diversión, soy un traidor a mi gente, amigos y a los que considero mi familia, por que le permití tomar mi cuerpo, me entregue sin medidas, sin reservas, me entregue por completo, no me importaron las consecuencias, solo lo hice y lo peor es que aun en este momento no me arrepiento.

_En algún momento empecé a ignorar a mi compañero, por seguirlo en sus misiones o en la aldea buscando asegurarme que nadie mas pudiera quitarme su atención, las ordenes dejaron de tomar sentido, solo quería ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo tenia entre mis brazos, los gritos de dolor de mis enemigos no significaban nada en comparación con sus gritos de placer suplicándome por mas mientras tomaba su cuerpo, la sangre perdió su atractivo ante fuerte olor de sexo que quedaba en nuestros cuerpos cada noche, aun en estos momentos tengo que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no salir a buscarlo con desesperación._

**El me ofreció un amor eterno,**

**Una vida llena de Felicidad,**

**Pero todo era mentiras vanas,**

**Que aun ahora no los puedo olvidar.**

Recuerdo cada palabra, movimiento y gesto, cuando sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, su voz era suave, aterciopelada, seductora y posesiva, al pronunciar mi nombre y moverse dentro de mi interior, los pozos que eran sus ojos brillaban cuales estrellas al llegar al orgasmo, lo recuerdo a detalle, y aun me estremezco, por que aun que me duela admitirlo, me hizo sentir vivo, me hizo creer que su amor seria eterno, me mostró un mundo totalmente nuevo, aunque después me traiciono.

_Su piel no era suave como la seda, existían las cicatrices por las continuas batallas, no existen curvas sensuales o voluminosas, solo músculos y tendones firmes, macados a detalle por el arduo entrenamiento, su voz es ronca cuando es dominado por la pasión y lujuria, y su interior es lava ardiente que me consume, sus caderas suelen moverse con furia, el ya no era el niño inocente del que abuso esa villa, por que el a mi se me entrego._

**En sus brazos me desperté,**

**Y ya me sentía otra persona,**

**Fue entonces que me di cuenta de todo,**

**En el mounstro el lo que convirtió.**

No dude en seguirle, no mostré miedo o dudas al levantar mis armas por protegerle de mis antiguos amigos, le amaba, le amo, sin medidas y por completo, y aunque me dolió haber matado a mis seres queridos, a aquellos que consideraba mi familia, mi amor me cegó y los traicione por una noche mas en sus brazos, y tal ves mi peor condena es saber que no me arrepiento.

_Cuando recibí la orden de llevarlo para que fuera sacrificado sentí como la furia corría por mis venas sin control, no podía permitir que lo alejaran de mi lado, poco me importaron las heridas de mi cuerpo, y el poder al que esta renunciando por protegerle, creció en mi interior ese maldito sentimiento ante la sola idea de perderle, y acepte el dolor que mi cuerpo experimento esa noche al enfrentar a todos lo que en algún momento fueron mis compañeros, el me lo recompenso al ver como también destruía a sus amigos por permanecer a mi lado. _

**Sus brazos son fuertes cadenas,**

**Que me mantienen cautiva junto a el,**

**Sus caricias son como un látigo,**

**Que destrozaron mis esperanzas.**

Incluso ahora que veo como muere lentamente la noche, siento sus brazos envolverme y susurrarme palabras al oído, mi cuerpo se estremece, lo llevo grabado en el alma con fuego, con el mismo fuego que destruyo mi nación, y no me importa, se que soy su esclavo, su juguete, su fiel ciervo, por que le amo, lo adoro, el es mi mundo, mi dios, mi salvador, mas tampoco puedo perdonarle su traición, sus engaños, las mentiras que me ha confesado, y le odio, le desprecio, quiero que su sangre corra por mis manos, mas el ya lo sabe y se burla de mi tormento.

_Sonrío levemente mientras observo a la joven frente a mi, su piel es morena delineada por las sensuales curvas, y su cabello corto algo alborotado de suave tono rubio, sus ojos azul claro llenos de picardía y lujuria, sus manos suaves se deslizan por mi pecho mientras aspiro el olor a flores que su cabello desprende, su piel tiene un sabor dulce, y mientras ella se mueve con maestría y experiencia sonriendo orgullosa al ver como mi virilidad se manifiesta, mi mente me traiciona cuando es la piel, el olor, la voz, esa presencia de el la que se manifiesta, a la cual le termino haciendo el amor._

**Desde entonces la acompaño,**

**Cual sombra lo sigo a donde va,**

**Mientras el sigue jugando con otras,**

**Mi corazón de hielo se convertirá.**

Escucho las risas, gemidos y gritos, de la que ahora ocupan su lecho, y finjo que no los veo, les ignoro por completo, me aferro a los recuerdos de los momentos que he vivido a su lado, y es que me confunde, no puedo salir de este hechizo, le amo, le odio, mato para que viva y vivo para matarlo, mas he comprendido que este sentimiento también es parte de sus planes, es la manera en que logra controlarme y yo se lo permito, por que sin el moría de soledad y dolor.

_Todo carece de importancia cuando estoy a su lado, deseo tenerlo entre mis brazos cada instante, que sus ojos no puedan posarse en nadie mas, y las pocas horas de su ausencia me vuelven loco de celos, una furia me invade ante la sola idea de que alguien mas pueda siquiera tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos, y no puedo evitar salir a buscar alguien que se le parezca, necesito alguien que le sustituya para no dejar que la locura me controle en su totalidad, y cuando regresa ya es demasiado tarde por que yo soy conciente de que el nunca me traicionaría, pero yo no pienso pedir perdón, ni dar explicaciones por mis acciones, y el no me las pide¡, solo se queda callado y me ignora¡, cuando lo que quiero es que me reclame¡, que me obligue y castigue por mis acciones¡, y solo puedo continuar provocándolo._

**Aprendí del mejor maestro,**

**A observar como un cazador,**

**Se que el no es cualquier presa,**

**Pero yo no soy un común depredador.**

Me levanto en silencio, oculto mi presencia, me confundo con mi entorno, me convierto en un depredador, dejo que el fuego del demonio que llevo dentro tome el control, siento los huesos de mis manos romperse, mi piel quemarse por el calor, mas guardo silencio como el me enseño, mis pensamientos se van perdiendo, mi amor lo oculto en un cofre de oro, mi odio fluye, indomable, salvaje, pero tiene un solo objetivo, pues ya he tomado una decisión.

_Dejo que la mujer se quede sobre la hierba mientras lavo mi cuerpo traidor, me siento sucio le he traicionado, mas espero con ansias a que llegue para ver si logro mi objetivo, recuerdo los gritos de la gente en la aldea que hace solo unas semanas destruí sin compasión, varios de sus habitantes osaron mirarlo, algunos entupidos intentaron tocarlo, pero el es mío, su alma y cuerpo me pertenecen¡, pero el no me a reclamado como suyo._

**Quería venganza por la traición,**

**Que el le hizo a mi corazón,**

**Por engañarlo con juramentos,**

**Que el jamás cumplió.**

Me lanzo hacia el vacío, el viento acaricia lo que queda de mi cabello, mi gruñido es un grito de guerra, mientras mis garras destrozan todo a su paso, sus ojos negros me observan con burla, sabe que le amo cree no puedo tomar su vida, y no le importa que mate a su amante en turno, el puede conseguirse otras en el siguiente poblado, mas ha cometido un error, sea confiado, por que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y hoy cumpliré la que le hice a su hermano menor.

_Escucho un gruñido y observo como sus garras mutilan a mi amante, nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento una gran emoción, puedo ver como sus ojos se tiñen suavemente de un tono carmín, pero me fascina la determinación que muestran, mi corazón late con fuerza y mi exitación apenas puedo ocultarla, mantengo mi mascara de confianza esperando el siguiente movimiento, por que soy conciente que esta vez será la definitiva, y quiero que sea memorable para los dos. _

**Los dos conocemos las reglas,**

**De este juego del gato y el ratón,**

**Los dos sabemos quien es el gato,**

**Y quien es el ratón.**

La fuerza de sus ataques rompe varias de mis costillas, y destroza una de mis manos, pero el dolor no lo siento, no me importa, tengo un juramento que cumplir hoy, mas ya no se si es el que le hice a su hermano o el que me hice a mi mismo, por que muy en el fondo de mi mente siempre supe que esta pelea se llevaría a cabo, era inevitable, era nuestro destino, mis garras logran tomarlo de cuello y me acerco perdiéndome en sus ojos negros, me sonríe triunfante cuando lo beso, y su risa de triunfo la escucho como se la lleva el viento, como se confunde con su grito cuando muerdo su cuello y bebo su sangre deleitándome con su sabor.

_Concentro mi fuerza para someterlo, no pienso entregarme como manso cordero, pero solo consigo herirle una mano, llevamos un rato peleando y yo no tengo una reserva de chacra ilimitada como el, pero cuando logra sujetarme me pierdo en sus ojos, y cuando sus labios se unen a los míos siento una gran emoción, y rió con fuerza, me invade la alegría, y grito de jubilo al sentir mi piel romperse bajo sus dientes, y sigo gritando de felicidad al sentir como mi sangre forma parte de su cuerpo, mas por unos momentos temo que el no termine de tomarme por completo._

**Cuando el juego termine,**

**Solo uno de los dos sobrevivirá,**

**Será la más fuerte pelea,**

**En que los dos lleguemos a participar.**

Me observa confundido, no comprende como he roto el hechizo, su cuerpo lucha por soltarse de mi abrazo, mas yo lo presiono y dejo que mis garras destrocen su ropa, acaricio su piel, dejando surcos de carne lacerada creando un cuadro magnifico, mis labios se deslizan sobre su cuerpo calcinando su piel y me excitan sus gritos de dolor, con premura y hambre devoró su miembro, lo degusto con calma, siempre me agrado su sabor.

_He esperado tanto este momento que mi cuerpo tiembla de anticipación, intento moverme lo deseo dentro¡, pero me tortura inmovilizándome, sometiéndome bajo su control, la fricción de mi piel contra la suya me nubla la mente, pero aun tengo algo de control, siento la sangre deslizarse y poco me importa, me deleito en la forma en que su lengua y dientes se deslizan sobre mi erección._

**En un instante el cazador se convirtió en presa,**

**Y la frágil presa en el cruel cazador,**

**El juego a su fin ha llegado,**

**Y solo uno sobrevivió.**

Su corazón late un poco mas lento, dejo que mi chacra entre en su cuerpo, no quiero que muera, aun no, su cuerpo se estremece cuando mis garras tocan su trasero, y lamo su entrada para dilatarlo, el gime y grita, sus piernas luchan por alejarme, pero eso no me importa hoy será mío por completo, hoy cumpliré con mi juramento, su cuerpo se arquea al sentir mis garras entrar rasgar su interior, me lamo los labios al observar el brillo en sus ojos rojos dispuesto a usar su carta del triunfo.

_Siento que estoy a punto de perder el sentido, pero el chacra de el me mantiene conciente lo cual agradezco, su lengua es caliente y escurridiza, es lava ardiente que calcina mi piel, sus garras dejan líneas bien definidas por el carmín del cual el bebe brevemente, siento como destroza mi entrada, es salvaje, brutal, posesivo, me tiene sometido, hará lo que quiera conmigo y se que lo disfrutare, permito que las azpas en mis ojos se manifiesten quiero grabarme este momento para siempre. _

**Su recuerdo siempre me acompaña,**

**Para todo la eternidad,**

**Se que esa es su venganza,**

**Al condenarme ala inmortalidad.**

Sus gritos me estremecen, mientras mi miembro entra en su cuerpo, acaricio sus caderas y las tetillas, calcinando la piel a mi contacto, el Sharingan que siempre fue su arma perfecta conmigo no funciono, le obligo a que me vea, que sepa que me hace feliz su sufrimiento, mis caderas se mueven con violencia, deseo marcarlo como lo hizo conmigo, puedo sentir como su corazón late mas lento, y el clímax llega como un volcán en erupción, una de mis garras se entierra en su pecho arrancándole el corazón.

_Y dejo que mi voz se la lleve el viento, quiero que todos sepan que por fin soy suyo, siento como su miembro se mueve dentro de mi cuerpo, marcándome como su propiedad, y poco me importa lo que pueda pasar con el mundo, nuestras miradas se cruzan unos momentos, me pierdo en el brillo y deseo mas, quiero fundirme en su ser, que nuestra sangre y alma sean una sola, pero mi tiempo casi se termino, algo caliente se abre paso por mi pecho, el también quiere lo mismo que yo._

**Ya es tanto el tiempo transcurrido,**

**Y aun no logro llegar a olvidar,**

**Me maldigo por seguir pensando,**

**En lo mucho que lo llegue a amar.**

"_**Te amo Itachi"**_ le susurro mientras observo sus ojos abiertos, devoró su corazón que aun esta latiendo, quiero llevarlo conmigo, en mi sangre, en mi piel, quiero que sea mío, y poco me importa que para ello tenga que devorar su cuerpo, le amo y odio, para mi no hay termino medio, hoy cumplí la promesa que le hice a Sasuke a el que fue como un hermano, y cumplo también la promesa que hice frente a la tumba de mi padre, hoy he matado a mi amado, le destrozare y devorare su cuerpo.

_Su voz es un susurro que percibo lejano, mi vista nublada solo su silueta puedo apreciar, siento que mi conciencia se pierde en la nada, mas aun puedo percibir como devora mis entrañas, el olor a sangre y carne calcinadas, me hacen sentir una gran emoción, el sonido de los huesos romperse bajo sus garras, me causa otro orgasmo, quiero decirle_ **"Te amo Naruto"**_, pero la sangre ahoga mi voz._

**Su recuerdo es un clavario,**

**Y mi condena nunca poder con el estar,**

**Aunque me hizo mucho daño,**

**En mi corazón enterado esta.**

Mis lagrimas se consumen al correr por mis mejillas, me duele el alma, se que lo he perdido y no hay vuelta a tras, mas no me arrepiento, lo haría de nuevo, lo haría mil veces¡, por que mis sentimientos siempre fueron verdaderos y el siempre lo supo, mis huesos se rompen, las arterias se consumen, el sello se ha roto, creo que es un justo precio por el poder que me brindo, escucho la risa del demonio que destruye mi cuerpo, y se que por fin se a liberado, mas ya no me importa, solo dejo que mis restos se consuman recordando la sonrisa que Itachi me dedico al verme comer su corazón.

_Puedo percibir el fuego calcinando mis restos, con lo poco que queda de mi conciencia, se el precio que el Kyubi cobrara por cumplir mi capricho, Naruto nunca supo que fui yo quien pacto con el demonio, se que este amor es enfermo y destructivo, comprendo que por mis ambiciones moriremos los dos, pero no me importa condenar al mundo mismo, si mi ultimo aliento el lo respiro, dejo que la muerte nos tome en sus brazos y nos conduzca al infierno._

**El debe estar pagando sus pecados,**

**Mientras yo espero a que salga el sol,**

**Quisiera ver su brillante aura,**

**Para que su calor purifique mi corazón.**

**La luz de un nuevo día se muestra en el cielo, las estrellas y lunas se ocultan guardando en secreto lo que presenciaron, las llamas consumen los restos de dos cuerpos, esos que destruyeron pueblos completos todo por estar juntos, mientras un demonio se aleja triunfante ondeando sus nueve colas, saboreándose la sangre de ellos dos, por que el lo sabe, siempre lo supo, su amor solo podía traer muerte, destrucción y al final su liberación, y su risa es trueno que anuncia un futuro incierto.**

"**La diferencia entre amar y odiar no existe, **

**Solo es cuestión de perspectiva"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por favor diganme si les gusto, aunque sea un poquito, me gusta mucho esta pareja.

Si quieren ver las imagenes que van con este fic chequen en el grupo de yahoo que aparece en mi perfil.

Saludos.

**Mireya Humbolt**

**"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"  
**


	2. Poema

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Naruto no es mío, así que esto solo es un fanfictión para compartir con todos.

**Parejas:** Naruto-Itachi.

**Resumen: **Naruto e itachi tienen sus propios puntos de vista sobre su relación, aunque tal vez solo el Kyubi puede saber el final de su historia.

**Cazador Cazado **

**Autor: Mireya Humbolt.**

**Poema  
**

Como y cuando fue que sucedió,

Ya no lo recuerdo yo,

Pero el me dejo su maldición,

Para volver a su sueño eterno.

Quisiera conocer la respuesta,

De porque el me eligió,

Para ser primero su presa,

Y después el cazador.

No puedo comprender sus pensamientos,

Es un enigma que me cautivo,

Mas ya es tarde para conocerlos,

Una decisión he tomado hoy.

En que momento caí en sus redes?,

Cuando su abrazo mi voluntad venció?,

Cuando fue que sus palabras,

Engañaron a mi joven corazón?.

El me ofreció un amor eterno,

Una vida llena de Felicidad,

Pero todo era mentiras vanas,

Que aun ahora no los puedo olvidar.

En sus brazos me desperté,

Y ya me sentía otra persona,

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de todo,

En el mounstro el lo que convirtió.

Sus brazos son fuertes cadenas,

Que me mantienen cautiva junto a el,

Sus caricias son como un látigo,

Que destrozaron mis esperanzas.

Desde entonces la acompaño,

Cual sombra lo sigo a donde va,

Mientras el sigue jugando con otras,

Mi corazón de hielo se convertirá.

Aprendí del mejor maestro,

A observar como un cazador,

Se que el no es cualquier presa,

Pero yo no soy un común depredador.

Quería venganza por la traición,

Que el le hizo a mi corazón,

Por engañarlo con juramentos,

Que el jamás cumplió.

Los dos conocemos las reglas,

De este juego del gato y el ratón,

Los dos sabemos quien es el gato,

Y quien es el ratón.

Cuando el juego termine,

Solo uno de los dos sobrevivirá,

Será la más fuerte pelea,

En que los dos lleguemos a participar.

En un instante el cazador se convirtió en presa,

Y la frágil presa en el cruel cazador,

El juego a su fin ha llegado,

Y solo uno sobrevivió.

Su recuerdo siempre me acompaña,

Para todo la eternidad,

Se que esa es su venganza,

Al condenarme ala inmortalidad.

Ya es tanto el tiempo transcurrido,

Y aun no logro llegar a olvidar,

Me maldigo por seguir pensando,

En lo mucho que lo llegue a amar.

Su recuerdo es un clavario,

Y mi condena nunca poder con el estar,

Aunque me hizo mucho daño,

En mi corazón enterado esta.

El debe estar pagando sus pecados,

Mientras yo espero a que salga el sol,

Quisiera ver su brillante aura,

Para que su calor purifique mi corazón.

"**La diferencia entre amar y odiar no existe, **

**solo es cuestión de perspectiva"**


End file.
